emerald_highfandomcom-20200215-history
Not so tough
Date created: 8th April 2012 Status: INCOMPLETE SCHOOL - OUTSIDE SOMEWHERE - AFTERNOON It's a nice warm day, trees everywhere, light breeze. Kexi and Alicia are walking along together, just chatting. A gang of boys emerge behind them. Ben: Hohoho, check out gay girl and her fat girlfriend! Alicia freezes and snaps her eyes shut. Kexi whips around and marches towards him. Kexi: Who you callin' a "girl" hm? (mocks) Ben: Ooh what ya gonna do? F*ck me? That'd be torture (licks lips) His friends laugh and start circling her. Kexi: Pfft. You're not worth my energy. Ben: Aw c'mon! You got me excited there for a minute! Kexi suddenly jumps at him, grabbing his shirt, almost choking him. Kexi: Your minions are a little slow huh? Too much muscle weighin' 'em down? Ben: Bitch!! Get off me! He just misses her face as he punches her, making her stumble backwards. Kexi: You come near me or her again I swear I will f*cking kill you. Ben: Haha! Who'd WANNA be near her?! Speaking of HER, looks a li'l straight don't she? Alicia gulps, looking extremely tense. Ben glances her up and down. Ben: Oh wait! She just can't get a boyfriend can she?! Fat sh*t!! He laughs his head off, until Kexi spits in his face. Ben: F*ck you! (wipes face) Kexi hisses at him and rushes back to Alicia, pulling her along. Kexi: That a*shole! Alicia: Um, I know you're pissed, but that was really, sweet? Of you Kexi (flutters lashes) Kexi: Why do disrespectful sh*tarded f*ckwits like him even exist??? Alicia: (sighs) Calm down... They only do it because they hate themselves. I just ignore them, always have done. Kexi: I know. Still no excuse to go around being a d*ck to everyone (smirks) Alicia: Just forget it OK? I don't like seeing you all rilled up... (sweet smile) Kexi: (sighs) I'm fine 'Lic. I usually ignore 'em when they scoff me. But picking on you was totally uncalled for. Alicia smiles, then brushes Kexi's hair out her eyes. Kexi beams back. SCHOOL - CORRIDOR - NEXT MORNING Scott is reading the boxing ranking chart thing, surrounded by a few others in the boxing club. Sammi appears and pushes his way to the front. Sammi: (reads) Ben Mendez. Who the sh*t? Scott: Newbie? Sammi: Neh. Maybe he's just started the club, every other name I've kinda heard of... But how the hell's he at number 5 already?? Scott: I'm currently number 3, wow. Wait, how are you lower than me? Haha. Sammi: Coz I ain't knocked yo head off yet! (smiles) Scott: Haha, well, good luck. We might be next to compete anyways. Sammi: Say whu-?? Number 4? Oh yeah! I forgot about that "fight" last week. Flashback to Sammi beating the crap out of a skinny guy, who's covered in bruises. Sammi: That was fun, ahuhuu. Scott: Heh, that guy WAS a bit pathetic (sweats) Sammi: Pathetic?? Even Jason had more chance of defeating me, pfft!! Scott: Hehe, well it's not my boyfriend you need to worry about next week. It's me! (grins) Sammi: (deadly glare/sarcasm) I'm sh*tting my pants... Seriously. SCHOOL - GEOGRAPHY CLASS - LATER The whole class are bored out of their minds, the teacher blabs on in the background. Sammi sighs and turns to Cory. Sammi: You ever heard of Ben Mendez? Cory: Nooooooooo, why? Kexi quickly leans forward. Kexi: Excuse me?? Sammi: Err, Ben Mendez? Kexi: Shyeah. He's the total jerk that's been teasing me since last year, ha. I just avoid him. Sammi: I see... Kexi: I wish he was dead, haha! Sammi: That err, may be grantable, actually (smiles) Kexi: Oh? Sammi: He's already ranked 5th in the boxing club, I don't recall his name, but meh. I'm bound to be up against him at some point. I'll happily f*cking kill him for ya, Kex. Kexi: Aaaww, thanks bro (smiles) Cory: And err, how you plannin' on "killing him"? Coz me, I'd kill him with ma bare hands! Doin' it with gloves on is for wusses!! Sammi: Mhmmm (ignores) Cory: I'd grab him by the neck and slam him down so hard his brain'll explode everywhere!! Kexi: Says the guy that fainted playing 'House of the dead'? Sammi sniggers. Cory: HEY! I had a fever that day. SCHOOL - GYM ROOM 4 - NEXT DAY Sammi and Scott enter, surprised to see Mrs Rivers is the teacher (she normally does dance). Mrs Rivers: Bailin's sick. Sit down. Sammi gives Scott a 'pfft, great' look as they take a seat next to some others. Mrs Rivers: Believe it or not gentlemen... I used to do boxing myself. Many years ago. In fact, I think more females should join this club... Sammi: Hell yeah to that! Mrs Rivers: Not for you to gawp at. Sammi: Err, I meant it as in, would be cool for the girls? (glares) Mrs Rivers: Mhmm... we have a new member, don't we? Everyone turns to the dark, buff blonde on the end, he looks rather smug. Mrs Rivers: What was your name? Ben: Ben Me- Mrs Rivers: Yeah whatever. Sammi eyes Ben, glances at Scott and sticks his middle finger in his mouth, making a choking noise. Scott sniggers. Mrs Rivers: I hear pathetic giggling. Scott bites his lip. Sammi rolls his eyes, already fed up of her. Mrs Rivers: Proceed to punching bags gentlemen. There doesn't seem to be a schedule for this damn club. I'll make one. Sammi: F*ck... Scott: A schedule might be handy actually... All we ever do is bag punching... Sammi: She WANTS us to punch each other to death? Well sh*t. Mrs Rivers: Boxing isn't just punching you juveniles. It's about speed, focus, agility, reading your opponents mind, understanding their technique! Sammi: And punching. Mrs Rivers: (evil eyes Sammi)... I know why Bailin detests you. Sammi: Hehehe, he don't detest me, he just thinks I'm a smartass. Mrs Rivers: Mmm... Well, since your friend here finds you so funny (eyes Scott) you can fight against him. Now. Sammi: Can I at least get my gloves on? Mrs Rivers: Good idea... Bare knuckle fight. She spins around and walks to the other side of the room. Sammi: She's f*cking crazy... Sammi gets up anyway. Scott looks hesitant but follows him. Mrs Rivers: Lets see how tough you really are, gentlemen. Scott: I... I've never actually punched anyone before... Not bare handed (sweats) Some students smirk and whisper among themselves. Sammi shoots a glare at Scott. Sammi: Dude... Mrs Rivers: First time for everything. Now go! Sammi readies his fists, a familiar focus in his dark eyes. Scott gulps, slowly raising his hands. They slowly move towards each other. Sammi looks ready to pounce. Scott just looks weary, unsure if Sammi will make a move. Sure enough he does, a quick punch, intentionally missing Scott. Scott flinches. Sammi smiles, enjoying how scared Scott is. Scott exhales, as if saying 'don't do that!'. Before Scott can blink, Sammi throws a punch to the gut at him. Scott: Ow... (rubs stomach) Sammi just blinks, thinking that would have hurt more. Ben: Pfffffft! Can we have a REAL fight please?? This is bullsh*t!! Scott: Gimme a minute (rubs neck) I was just warming up- Sammi: BRING IT! Scott looks to find Sammi looking devilishly pleased. He then shuffles sideways, out of camera view. Ben gets up, walks towards Sammi, looking smug as hell. Sammi (VO): I'ma wipe that f*cking grin off your face you bullying bastard... Mrs River: This should be entertaining (she eyes one, then the other) Before anyone realizes, Sammi runs towards Ben. He flings a fist at his face. Ben topples backwards, dodging him. Sammi nearly kicks his balls in, but he flips back up in time. Ben grabs his leg and flings him around. Sammi crashes to the floor, face down, possibly breaking his nose. Ben still looks calm and starts circling him. Ben: I don't think this is boxing, hahaha! In fact, it's like I'm fighting a baby! Sammi spits blood from his mouth, looking ready to kill. Scott: (raises hand) Err, Miss, isn't this dangerous? Mrs Rivers: Yes (she smirks) Sammi leaps up and grabs Ben's neck, attempting to strangle him. Ben doesn't even struggle, and kicks him right in the balls. Sammi: F*CK!!! (he keels over in pain) Mrs Rivers: HA, try giving birth boys. Scott: (laughs nervously) Are you even gonna stop this?? Mrs Rivers: No. I like seeing stupid boys in pain. Only way to teach 'em. Scott looks quite worried now. Ben starts kicking Sammi, in the leg, in the head, in the back. He's still spluttering blood from his mouth and nose. Ben just smiles, happy to be getting away with attempted murder, by the looks of it. The students just watch, some flinching and squirming, some laughing and secretly enjoying it. Some even start cheering Ben. Scott looks horrified, wondering what the hell has happened to this school. He buries his head, not standing anymore. He squirms every time Sammi yells. Mrs Rivers even starts laughing. Soon, it's too much for Scott to handle. He stands up. Scott: QUIT IT!! The whole room falls silent. They all stare at Scott. Mrs Rivers: Sit down, you weakling. Scott: What kind of teacher are you?! This is abus- Ben cuts him off, as he pushes him back down on his seat. Ben: Keep outta this, weakling! (laughs) Scott finally loses is. He throws one quick, but heavy punch at Ben's face. Knocking at least 2 teeth out, and sending him to the ground. Ben screeches in pain. Ben: Grrrrrr! You f*cker!! You'll pay for that!!!!!! Scott: (blinks).... S-sorry. I'm sooo sorry! I didn't mean to-(panics) Ben growls and is just about to grabs Scott when the bell goes. Mrs Rivers: Get out. Now. If anyone asks why Sammi looks half dead, he fell down the stairs, haha! Ben: Saved by the bell, WEAKLING! (snarls at Scott and follows the others out) As shaken as he is, Scott rushes towards Sammi and helps him up. Sammi slowly lifts his head, snarling. Sammi: He... Is... DEAD!!!!!!! Scott: Well, if we knock all his teeth out he wont be able to eat much, thus will die of starvation? Err (tries to laugh) Sammi: F*cking bastard... ARGH! Scott: Lets get you to the nurse. Sammi: Fffffffffine. Scott: Don't tell me you're NOT in agonizing pain, coz you look it... Sammi: Pain... Everywhere... Don't tell Jason about this. He'll never, ever, let me forget it. FLASH TO COMPUTER ROOM 8 Someone's uploaded it to YouTube within the hour, making the relatively well known Sammi Clanes Jr, look like a pathetic piece of sh*t. Ben and his friends laugh their heads off as they watch. Ben: Hahahaaha! What a loser! He didn't even fight back, well, much. FLASH TO COMPUTER ROOM 3 Kexi stumbles across the footage on Facebook, looking mortified. She rushes out the room. FLASH TO A CORRIDOR Krissie is storming along, Kexi by her side. Krissie: Where the hell is Sammi?!??!!!? I dunno whether to report this, scream in pure disgust or cry at the sight of boyfriend being f*cking tortured right on school property!! This is-this is!! I don't even know WHAT this is!!!! Kexi: Ha, you're telling me... This is sick sh*t. You better find Sammi. I'll inform Jameson (she stops) I SHOULD right? Krissie: (keeps going) YES!! Whoever the hell was taking that class needs to lose their job as of yesterday! What the hell?! Kexi: Agreed (runs to Principal's office) The moment Kexi's out of sight, Krissie starts shedding tears. She shakes her head, trying to stay focused. She soon finds the nurse's room and storms in. Only to find the nurse alone. Krissie: Has Sammi been here? Nurse: Dark boy? Covered in bruises with possible internal bleeding? I sent him to the hospital, love. Someone's gonna be in deep crap for it too (leans on worktop) Krissie: Oh god!! It becomes to much for her, she clasps her hands over her mouth and closes her eyes tight, holding back tears. Nurse: Aw no! Don't cry, love. Nothing too serious I hope, but he was too badly hurt for ME to treat. Ha, we barely have enough to fix a broken finger in this place (rolls eyes) just take some deep breathes, OK? I'll give you a ride to the hospital if ya like. Krissie: You would? Oh thank you! Why didn't he tell me?? Ugh! Typical, thinks he can just do everything himself, haha (wipes tears) Nurse: No problem. He was with another boy actually. Tall, dark red hair. Krissie: Scott?... Oh thank goodness. Krissie's cell phone suddenly rings. She sees it's Jason and decides to ignore it. Krissie: Let's go, thanks again Mrs Crody. Nurse: Call me Linda (smiles) SCHOOL - CAFETERIA - MEANWHILE Jason: Krissie's not answering!! Oh god! Sammi's dead isn’t he??? He must be! And I never told him how much I truly love hiiiiiiim!!! (over-dramatic fake crying) Cory: Why are you telling me?? And if Sammi's dead, good! He shouldn't of messed with an a*shole like Ben Mendez! I've heard loads of stories about that guy... Within the last hour... (shifty eyes) apparently, he's the son of the Satan himself!! (random lightning strike) Some students glance out the windows, confused. It's sunny. Jason: (blinks) ... Yeah whatever. Hey! If Sammi's dead do you think Krissie would date me?! (grins) Cory: How selfish ARE you?? And NO, I call dibs on her first! (slams fist on table) Jason: But seriously, she normally answers... Gaah! I need to find them! Or her, or him, or somebody!! He rushes off, co-incidentally running into Kexi in the corridor. Kexi: Jason! Thank God I found you! FLASH TO THE HOSPITAL - ACCIDENT WARD - GOD KNOWS WHAT TIME IT'S MEANT TO BE BY NOW Krissie searches every room, not wanting to stop. She suddenly sees Scott out the corner of her eye. Scott: Hmm? Hey Krissie- Krissie rushes up to him and hugs him round the neck. Krissie: Oh my goodness! Thank you for staying with him! You're such a sweetheart!! Where is he??? Scott: He's err, in there, I was just getting him some Cola. Krissie lets go and looks annoyed. Krissie: Cola??... I was lead to believe and assumed he was in a critical condition and at death's door you idiot!! Scott: Errrr, not really? He was just heavily beat up... He's tough? (smiles) Krissie: Ugh, sorry Scott (holds head)... I just, panicked. Scott: Heh, I'd be the same with Jason. Krissie: Yeah (sweet smile)... That reminds me, he called a few minutes ago. Scott: Him, and most the school, are probably talking about Sammi and Ben now... This is crazy... Krissie: Someone will be punished for this. Severely. Hmph. Krissie marches past him, into the room Sammi's in. Sammi is lying down, wrapped up in bandages but looking rather fine. Surrounded by empty cola cans. Sammi: Krissie!! Oh damn I'm glad to see ya. Krissie: I'm just glad you're alive! (she nearly slaps his face) Sammi: WHOA! Krissie: Don’t f*cking freak me out like that again!!! You could have at least texted me... (sighs) sorry. I'm emotional, ha!... I love you... Sammi: I'd love you more if you relaxed babe, haha. I'm fine. Krissie: You obviously haven't seen the video then... Sammi: Say whut? (smile drops) Krissie: Nevermind. You're fine, you're fine! Thank God (hugs his neck) Scott cheerfully comes back, 6 Cola cans in his arms. Scott: Jason's on his way! Sammi: Kill me. Krissie gently slaps his cheek and rolls her eyes. He sniggers. HOSPITAL - 5 MINUTES LATER Jason comes running in, nearly crashing into one of the nurses. Jason: Sorry!!... Sammi! Thank f*ck! I thought you were dead!! (fake crying) Or worse; In traumatizing pain!! Sammi: The latter would be less painful, yes. Category:Episodez Category:Practice episodez